LukaGami-After Dark
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: Within is a little slice of sin-flavored LukaGami! Not sure if this will be stand-alone or an anthology...
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings to my faithful followers! And now…I present to you: Luka-Gami after dark! This is a little something I thought up-a smexy, adult-flavored slice of Lukagami! So, if you're underage, be careful- I don't want anyone getting a ticket!_

* * *

It was Friday night, and guitarist Luka Coffaine was sitting on the floor, trying to work out his latest song. There were several papers scattered on the floor-the efforts of several hours of failed writings. _Man…no matter what I try, the next piece just seems so empty. It's without life or soul. What am I missing?_

As he pondered on his work, a pair of shapely legs approached him. A hand attached to said legs and body ruffled his already tousled blue-green locks. "What's wrong, Luka? Having a drought of inspiration?"

Luka stopped to gaze up at his girlfriend, Kagami Tsurugi. She had come by to hang out with him after his latest show. She was wearing one of his old (but clean) t-shirts, while he was just wearing his favorite jeans. He sighed, and she said, "You've been at this song for the last few days. What's wrong?"

Luka looked into her brown eyes, and said, "Babe…I just don't know. I've tried everything. But it just seems so hard to inject any heart or soul into this piece."

She then sat so that she was face to face with him. She then said, "Maybe…you need some inspiration…from your muse."

Luka felt his cheeks heating up. He turned to avert her gaze, and said, "Gami…it's not like that…"

She stood up, and said, "And the last time you had a bout if no inspiration, I ended up spending the night…and you didn't complain then." Kagami held her hand out to Luka, and he took it and stood up. She then led him to the bedroom. Once there, she brought her hand up and rested it on his shoulder. He cupped her cheek, and they shared a kiss.

They separated and Kagami said, "How about I open the show?" Luka smiled, seeing her use some of his lingo. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. She stood up and kissed Luka again-before slowly stroking his stiffening erection. The action caused him to moan into the kiss. She whispered, "Do you like that, my song?"

He replied, "Indeed, my sword." She smiled again and sat on her knees. She continued stroking, but then she said, "How about the second act?" With that, she began to lick and tongue Luka's love-muscle. She ran her tongue up and down his manhood-from the tip to the shaft. Feeling like she was well on her way, she then took his erection and began to mouth the organ.

This caused Luka to erupt in moans anew, and he gripped Kagami's shoulders to guide her as she went to work. Feeling Luka's grip on her shoulder caused Kagami to speed up her action, but she would slow down to run her tongue along the shaft. And Luka could hear how much she was moaning as she performed. He looked at her, and said, "You like that, too?"

She smiled, and said, "Anything to give my song his inspiration." Kagami would return to mouthing his manhood and alternating with forceful strokes. Luka could feel the pleasure running through his body. Another moan escaped his lips as he climaxed-and in reaching in orgasm, he released his seed into Kagami's mouth and over her face.

Despite the mess, Kagami smiled and said, "Well, I', glad I could help you with your release." She went into the bathroom to clean up. As she came out, Luka led her to the bed. He helped Kagami out of the t-shirt, and said, "Not a bad opening. But are you ready for my counter?"

Luka then began to kiss her shoulders and neck. Kagami shivered and moaned-and Luka continued to pepper her skin with light kisses. He trailed down to her chest and gave ger breasts some attention, gently squeezing the soft mounds of flesh. He trailed downward again, placing some sodt kisses on her abdomen. He reached the top of her lace-lined panties.

He slid his fingers between the undergarment and her skin, and slowly pulled the underwear off. He softly said, "Man…such beauty."

He then brought his hand up to her wet entry and began to rub the tender flesh. Kagami's breath hitched and she released a moan of pleasure. Luka continued rubbing, then transitioned to sliding his fingers into and out of her wet entry. But he felt that wasn't enough-so he brought his mouth to her wetness and began to lick at the wet flesh.

The reaction from Kagami was immediate-she reached out and gripped Luka's blue-green locks. She also wrapped one of her legs around Luka's shoulders as he gripped her legs with everything he had. His mouth moved up and down, and around and around-and as he did, Kagami could feel waves of pleasure coursing through her body. As the intense pleasure ran through her body, she began to thrust her hips upwards.

With a loud cry of passion, Kagami climaxed, shivering as the pleasure crashed over her body like the surf at a beach. The pleasure caused her back to arch, which led Luka to say, "I take it you enjoyed that."

He hopped off the bed, opening a drawer near the bed side. He held up a small plastic wrapped square. Kagami took the square and opened it. She took out the latex ring inside. Luka smiled, and said, "Well, just trying to be careful. I'm not ready for parenthood."

Kagami smiled back at him and nodded to show she understood. She unrolled the condom onto his re-stiffening erection, then lay on her back as he placed his manhood near her wet entry. He rubbed the wet flesh with his member, caused her to moan in pleasure. But she looked at him and said, "Luka! Don't tease me…_pleeeeeeaseeee meeee…_"

Luka could hear the lust in her voice. He then said, "Whatever my warrior desires…" He then pushed himself into her, causing her to begin moaning. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using them to increase the force of Luka's thrusts like a piston in an engine. And Luka resumed kissing Kagami's neck and shoulders.

She looked into his cerulean eyes-as though the sky and the earth met. She said, "Luka…it's mine turn now." She said the phrase as though she wasn't going to be challenged. And Luka knew not to challenge her with that tone. They switched positions so that she was now on top. Luka gripped her hips and she rode him, lifting and lowering herself on his erection. He would also rub her well-toned midsection, gently squeezing her breasts. Her moans of pleasure were the sign that Luka was giving her the pleasure she craved-the pleasure they both craved.

Soon enough, the waves of pleasure began to run through both of them. Kagami leaned forward, grinding her waist as Luka continued thrusting. The pleasure continued to build…and Kagami released a cry of passion and ecstasy as she climaxed. Luka clutched her as he climaxed as well, holding onto her as though he'd lose her if he let go. They spent the next few moments in their embrace, sharing in the afterglow of the moment.

Soon enough, Kagami looked at Luka and said, "So, Mr. Music…has inspiration hit you yet?"

Luka replied, "Wow, Kagami…your love and passion is the most inspiring thing on my life. And I could care less if it leads me to a new song."

Kagami, with mock hurt, said, "So…We just spent the night making passionate love, and you're still not inspired for a song?"

Luka chuckled, and replied, "As if you didn't enjoy it…"

She smiled at him, and said, "I did…I have to keep my song energized and motivated."

Luka smiled back, and said, "And my dragon warrior will never fail to do that. You will always have a special place in my heart."

Kagami lay her head on Luka's chest, and said, "And you in mine, my heart-song." Luka wrapped his arms around her and as they fell into sleep, Luka realized that Kagami was more than a muse for inspiration…she was a woman who gave him her heart, and that was worth more than any song he could ever create.

* * *

_And that's all for this sinful slice of LukaGami! And if you're into LukaGami, I'm planning on a LukaGami AU-that story will be coming soon! And don't forget to leave feedback! It makes me a better writer!_

_Anyway, make the next time the best time!_


	2. Chapter 2

_After updating all of my other stories, I figured that this story was due for an update! So get ready for some steamy Lukagami goodness! And remember, if you're underage, no reading!_

* * *

It was another wild Friday night for Luka Coffaine and this band. They played a raucous set with plenty of screaming fans. And after the show, the groupies would be waiting near the band's staging room.

But Luka didn't indulge like his other mates. He had someone special waiting for him…and as they band wound down and the show ended, Luka bade his bandmates farewell and headed out. He headed for his apartment, eager for his rendezvous with his girl…

…and upon opening the door, he was stunned. Sitting on the dining room table were 2 plates of food. In the middle of the table was a bottle of sparkling cider. And standing by the table-was Kagami, Luka's girl-and the woman he'd rather be with than any of the groupies that hung around his band. Luka said, "Wow, Gami! This is incredible!"

Kagami smiled-and with reddening cheeks, replied, "I am glad you like it, Luka. And this as well?" She gestured to what she was wearing-a red baby-doll/cheongsam that was decorated with a black and gold dragon design. Kagami then said, "I bought this-and got Marinette to help decorate it."

Luka came up to Kagami and gave her a passionate kiss. He said, "It's beautiful…just like the woman who wears it. Now, let's get into this dinner."

They sat at the table, and enjoyed a meal of roast chicken and potatoes. They also shared the sparkling cider, as well as a chocolate torte. Afterward, Luka said, "Hey babe-I wanna take a hot shower. Those sets are incredible, but I work up a sweat playing them."

Kagami smiled, and replied, "Alright. When you are done, meet me…in the bedroom."

Luka then headed to the bathroom for his shower. He wondered what she had waiting for him. As he got out of the shower, he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his body. He entered the bedroom…

…and was amazed again. The room was lit with small Oriental style lamps. And Kagami was lying on the bed, eagerly awaiting Luka. She lifted her hand, and gestured Luka to come to her with her finger. And Luka did as he was bidden to. He sat on the bed-and they shared a kiss. The kiss was charged with the energy of lust.

Luka reached up and undid the clasps at the top of Kagami's baby-doll. He separated the cloth, exposing the skin of her neck. He then leaned down and began to pepper her exposed flesh with soft kisses. The reaction from Kagami was expected-she began to softly moan and lustfully called out, "Luuukkkaaaaa….."

Luka said, "You like that, my dragon?"

Kagami replied, "I did, my song…but now it's my turn…" With that, they switched positions, and Kagami started kissing Luka's neck. She also started grinding her hips over Luka's waist. And she could feel his stiffening erection through his towel and through her lingerie. She reached down and removed Luka's towel, exposing his manhood. She gripped the organ and began to slowly stroke, with her moving her hand up and down the shaft.

Luka ground out a moan as a result of what Kagami was doing. She then began to slowly lick Luka's manhood, running her tongue along the length of the shaft. Deciding that Luka deserved more, she took the entire length of his shaft into her mouth.

The warmth and moistness of Kagami's mouth, along with the actions of said mouth, caused intense sensations of pleasure to begin to run through Luka's body. Luka continued to moan as Kagami ran her mouth up and down his erection, adding slow, sensual licks to what she was doing. Luka felt the pleasure building as he moaned out, "Ahhh…Gami…"

Kagami smiled, then removed her mouth off of Luka's manhood as he was hit by his climax-which she helped along by stroking the organ. Luka released his seed-and was grateful he still had his towel. Kagami slowed her strokes and smiled at a job well done.

Luka looked at his lady love, and said, "Well, one turn deserves another." He hopped off the bed and reached into the side drawer. He pulled out a small box, and from the box, pulled out a small bottle. Kagami said, "Luka, what's that?"

Luka said, "It's oil…for a sensual massage." He then lowered the top of Kagami's lingerie, exposing more of her upper body. Luka said, "So, I'll start up at the neck." He put some of the oil into his hands and began rubbing Kagami's neck and shoulders. She softly moaned at his gentle touch and was entranced by the scent of the oil.

Luka then moved to Kagami's back, gently rubbing along. Luka ensured that every inch and every curve of Kagami's body felt his soft touch. He then said, "Gami…stand up, love." As she did this, he grabbed a condom from the side drawer and put it on.

Now, Luka moved so that he was standing behind her. He pressed his back into her chest and began to kiss her neck. She leaned forward slightly, which allowed Luka to guide his newly-erect manhood into her wetness. She reached behind her to gently grip Luka's neck with one hand, while with the other she entwined her fingers with his. He slowly thrust at first, but began to thrust faster, maintaining a rhythm to maximize both of their pleasures.

She then said, "Luka…I want…I want to see the face of the man that I love…"

Luka replied, "Of course…" She turned around and gripped his shoulders. He took her by the waist and lifted her, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. In this position, Kagami had more control-so she started thrusting her hips into Luka. They shared a passionate kiss as they felt pleasure running through their bodies like electrical currents.

Kagami continued thrusting as the pleasure continued to build towards her climax-and with a cry of passion, she buried her face into Luka's shoulder and shivered as the pleasure rippled through her body. Luka, who had been thrusting as his own climax was building, felt his climax hit. His thrusts slowed and he held Kagami in a gentle embrace. He then sat on the bed and pulled the covers back. He said, "Alright, Gami…"

She looked into his cerulean eyes, and said, "Well, how was that?"

Luka said, "Better than anything any of those groupies could do."

Kagami then said, "I'm happy to share this moment with you…_aishiteru_, Luka…"

Luka said, "And _je'taime_, belle Kagami…" Kagami lay her head onto Luka's chest and Luka wrapped his arms around Kagami. And in each other's embrace, they soon fell asleep…

_Wow, another additional to the "LukaGami After Dark"! And anyways, you guys know the drill-comment, fave, and follow!_


End file.
